Beasthunter Saif
Beasthunter Saif is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Within the Hunter's Nightmare, after crossing the area filled with Bloodlickers, pass beneath the bridge and enter the cave. Players will eventually face a Beast Cutter wielding Old Hunter who is backed up by a few Carrion Crows that bar your way to a ladder. Climb the ladder and drop down to your left where it is possible to see a hidden area. There you will find a red-eyed hunter wielding the Beasthunter Saif guarding the item near the ledge. After finding the regular Beasthunter Saif, the Lost and Uncanny version become available for purchase at any Chalice Dungeon Bath Messenger. Characteristics This weapon is similar in design and appearance of the Saw Cleaver and Saw Spear, however it vastly differs from these weapons both in strategy and practical use. While the other weapons are far better at dealing damage to beasts, the Besthunter Saif is extremely powerful due to its maneuverability and swiftness of attacks. It is ideal for use against other hunters as its attacks feature a variety of dodge and dash attacks that quickly close distance offers a swift escape. The primary form is that of a huge curved sword with very wide slow swings. It is great for multiple weak opponents or one slower, hardier enemy. It is extremely important to understand just how powerful the staggering capability of this weapon truly is. In primary form, it can stagger the attacks of a Winter Lantern, making it as effective as Ludwig's Holy Blade and the Kirkhammer in their secondary forms. The secondary form becomes much more familiar in terms of how it functions since it has the same move-set of the Saw Spear and Saw Cleaver. It had fast swings that are capable of unleashing combos on an enemy indefinitely until they die. To aid this, the very first weak attack of the combo makes the player dash in on their enemies for a very fast slash that often catches rushing opponents mid attack. The transformation attacks are all very useful and highly practical should players know how and when to use them. Going from the sword mode to the closed weapon mode, the player dashes forward because his weapon now has a shorter range and this will allow them to rapidly slash at them for the finish. However, going from the closed weapon mode to the curved sword, the player will dash backwards in order to position themselves at an optimal range of the curved sword to stay safer, this can be used to escape tricky situations and stagger the enemy (or enemies should one try to join the fight), and allow the player to reposition and recover stamina or health. Notes * The first form of the Beasthunter Saif is on par with the Kirkhammer and Ludwig's Holy Blade in terms of ability to stagger. This means this is the weapon with the lowest stat requirement that can stagger a Winter Lantern. * Despite being called the Beasthunter Saif, this weapon truly specializes in mostly combat with other hunters. However, its adaptive nature makes it truly versatile in any situation. Trivia * The Burial Blade features an oddly similar blade to the Beasthunter Saif, it is quite possible that either of them eventually inspired the other. However the facts maybe, the Burial Blade's worn out state is truly uncanny. * The Beasthunter Saif is apparently glitched in how it becomes bloodied. If players take any weapon, start killing Bloodlickers and get close when it explodes in a pool of blood, it will eventually leave players completely covered in blood, from head to toe, and their weapons as well. However, it seems that only the right side of the Beasthunter Saif can become bloodied, and only in its handle, spring mechanism, and cloth around the blade, and this can only happen as said before, in its right side, with the exception of the protruding spring mechanism that becomes fully bloodied. * Though the weapon has two blades, the smaller blade on the inside is only used in 3 attacks (1st mode running R1; 1st mode non-charged R2; transform attack from 1st to 2nd mode). Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-25k.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-44.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53c.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-53d.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151125151519.jpg